Science & love, a TMNT Fanfic
by Music4Maddie
Summary: there's a science convention coming up, Emmalyn & Donnie, are gonna show off their High-tech inventions! But what happens when they realize they have exactly the same invention? will they become friends? or much more? Read to find out! also, its rated K cause 5 year olds and under can't read...and they wont understand,yea...
1. Chapter 1

Emmalyn's POV

I paced around my room, thinking 'should I go?' I asked my self 'yes I am gonna go!'i looked at myself in the mirror 'no I cant! What if its not good enough! I mean who would need this!' I kept asking my self different questions 'ok, I promised my teacher I would go to A science convention! I didnt tell her which one...so I am going to the new york one! Wait! What if this malfunctions in the middle of the convention!' I kept thinking on all the downs to this, forgeting about the ups 'no, im brave im gonna go!' I smiled to myself before I finished packing, and went to leave for the airport!

Donnie's POV

I paced around my room, thinking 'should I go!? what if it malfunctions while im showing off my invention! Well, sorta my invention' I kept asking my self 'what if the craang are there! Im putting myself and all those humans in danger!' I looked at my self in the mirror 'no! I am going to go!' I thought as I walked to the shellraiser, to fix it up ! And so I could get to the convention!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Also I need some names for the judges! And when I wrote the alfebet up there about 15 times, Emma got to new york, and Don got the shellraiser fixed up!

And plz gimme names and inventions, of peeps at da science convention! ~Music4Maddie


	2. Authors note

Author's note!

ok guys, im restarting this story! my sister gave me a lot of ideas :D


	3. Chapter 2

Ok... I'm sooo sorry my stories are taking so long! but here's the new chapter! oooo and Donnie &amp; Emma are both 14 &amp; Mikey+Storm are 12! I just made them younger!

Emmalyn's POV

I climbed down the stairs and went to my sister, storm. I walked to her room smiling "hey storm!" she smiled at me "yea Em" I looked at the ground, she was nothing like me! She hated science {insert Mikey's personality} "wanna come to my science convention?" she smiled "only if I get 10 bucks" I thought about it 'well she is 12... ok I will give her 10' I looked back at her "fine! " she smiled " ok lets go!" she yelled as we walked to our mom "hi mom! Can you drive me &amp; Storm to the science convention?" I asked her, she nodded "sure Emma" she smiled and got the keys. I grabbed my invention, and we left.

Donnie's POV

I looked at my invention, craang helped a little... I looked at my invention 'with this, I have a good chance of people using it, and getting into the university! I walked to Mikey "hey Mikey." he looked at me "yas?" I smiled, 'I hope he wants to come' "wanna come with me to something?" he looked back at me and grinned "YES! where are we going!" I looked at the ground "well, cant tell you." he still looked excited, I finally said "get in the shellrasier" he jumped up and ran to the shellraiser.. I smiled, and grabbed my invention walking to the shellraiser.. I got in and we left.

Ok guys! 2nd chapter done :D I hope you like it! thx 4 reading!

~Music4Maddie


End file.
